Lord of the Rising
by DragonLover123456789123
Summary: Arca's newerst aventure in Middle Earth as the Ring Bearer! Featuring new pairing!


Once there was a bobbit name Frodo bagins and then frodo was chose to take a ring to rivendell but then on the way he died. Then a beautiful elf boy walk over to him and said "Hi there"

"Who are you" Frodo said almost dead.

"My name is Arca I can take the ring to rivenell for you" he said

"Okay" said frodo and died.

Arca took the ring and felt no temptate as he walked over to rivendell 'hi i have the ring" he said

"oh thanks who are you" said Elrond

"I am arca I am going to be ringbearer"

"How did you know my plans?" asked Elrond in astonish! Arca look into the distanced mysteroisly and the wind rustle hair a lot making him look beautiul but he was areday beauty.

"Okay well uh no one from the council is here yet' said elrond who had seen that Arca was beautiful and could trust him "so I have no companions for you"

"That's okay" said Arca andhe closed his eyes and then his fellowship appeared, a group of 10 elves who were all magic. Their names were Ice, Storm, Flame, Shadow, Storm, Tide, Wind, Plague, Light, and glade.

Elrond sensed power from this group of elves and nodded "Okay but wait take this boy with you" he said and shoved Sam with them.

Sam stumble over and fall into Wind's arms and then he looked into Wind's eyes and hearts seemed to appaear and stars were in Wind's eyes.

"Hi" said Sam "I'm scared but you make me feel okay"

"I'll protect you" Wind said "I can see... you are meant for me"

"Oh, Wind" said Sam and then the Fellowship starte d to leave and they walked all across Middle Earth.

Then Orcs attacked! IT was a very bad battle and then half the fellowship died.

Arca fell to his feet and began to sob loudly. "I've lost too many" he whaled loudly and mourned them all night but then the remainign members Sam, Wind, Ice, Tide, and Light made him jeep hoing to get to Mordor.

Then Arca looked at his friends and said "I have to go alone"

Sam and Wind were sad but said "ok" and hugged each other and so did the others.

So Arca went on alone. He walked for a million days alone and survived by think of his friends – and of his srecte. You see Arca was actually Arca Nist and Arcanist and he was once a dragon and so were all his friends but Sam. He and friends talrvel around in differet universe and he did nt know why but they did. He knows that one de hey'll be reunite with them but for now he's alone.

Then Gollum appered but Arca used his magic to tame him and Gollum became good and just gold him the waybefore walking off to lead a new life.

Arca was so close to Mordor. He had blisters on feet but he was prety good otherise.

Then suddelny heran into Farmer! Farmer looked ath the ring and said "u come with me"

He brought Arca to a secret place and Arca said "what news do u have of the rest owold"

"well sam nd wind are marreid and they are in roahn helping king theoden. Oh and ice tide and light are in gondor ther's been a lot of battles but things are ok i guess how are you?"

Arca said "I'm okay faramir but please let me go"

Farmir at and said "i need ring"

Arca looked at him and Faramir understood and let him go. Then Arca walk to mordor but he couldnt get into the gates.

So he did something kinda cool he started useing magic nd teleported but it made him really tired because he technicaly didnt have magic in this world but he was the Secret One from Hogwart world and the diety of Sortneth so he had magci that he could still sort of use. Nut then be slept for 30 days.

When he wok up he walkd over to mount dom and dropped the ring in and then sorun died.

Then Middle Eart was okay and he met up with friends and eveyyhing seemed oky. Sam and Wind adopte a child name Briettany. Tide and Ice had a son named Furball whose birth fathers name has been Pool Star sohe called himself Furbal son of Poolstar.

20 year later

The woke up in Sorneth again but they didnt forget their time in Midl e Earth and Wind missed Sam dn Briettany.

Arca was still the most special magic one and he wonder what his next adventure would be!

The End.


End file.
